(Switch)Kill Or Be Killed
by PenFox54
Summary: Welcome to Sunflora Forest! Home to a pair of Umbreon siblings, a somewhat excitable Jolteon, a rather pushy and power hungry Sunflora and a Luxray, who...lets...lets not talk about her... (REWRITTEN A BIT, CERTAIN SPECIES CHANGED, TIMELINE MAY BE UNSTABLE.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Nightstrike's POV~

I'm almost there...just a little longer...

These thoughts ran through my head, my reflection shimmered in the lake that I stood near, my emerald eyes glinted in the light of the sunset, I shook my yellow fur, small

crackles and sparks of electricity flew off of me, my black scarf hanging loosely around my white, spikey mane, I yawned, feeling weak, even though I had less than a mile to go,

I needed rest, otherwise, there would be no way of me getting to my destination.

So, as you saw from that small introduction, I'm going somewhere, my new home, Sunflora Forest, since my mother passed away, I've had to live in the same den as she did, with my dad, but he had found me a new den in Sunflora Forest, so, now that I've told you what I'm doing, let's get on with the story, I slumped down onto the ground, I lay there, motionless for a minute, before getting back up.

"No...I...I've GOT to keep moving...it's not so long now..."I panted under my breath, I trudged on, every second felt like hell. It must have been no less than a minute before I collapsed again, panting, before drifting off to sleep.

One rest later...

I got up, feeling refreshed, well, I felt a lot better than I had for the past few days, though, I felt like something was...poking me?

"Hey, are you alright?" A girlish voice asked, I looked around to see an umbreon, wearing a green scarf and a green bow.

"I'm fine, just heading somewhere." I replied, the umbreon looked releived.

"Oh, okay, um, where are you going?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, why did she want to know?

"Uh, Sunflora Forest." I replied, decisively, she smiled, seemingly amused.

"Hey! that's where I'm heading! I'm going to visit my sisters'!" she smiled, she didn't seem to be lying.

"My mum and dad just wanted me out of the den, after all, I have been living in that den for all 14 years of my life!" I replied, she giggled.

"Yeah, my sisters' are both espeons' they had to move out for the same reason." she replied, smirking.

 _Why is she telling me these things?_

"Uh...cool." I replied, not sure how to awnser, really, I just wanted to get to my new den.

"Sorry! where are my manners, my name's Lilly, what's your's?" Lilly asked, I was hesitant, but decided to tell her.

"The name's Nightstrike." I replied, stil not sure what to do.

I'll spare you from the next few hours of my journey with a time skip.

~TIME SKIP~

I got to my den, absolutely shattered after my journey, Lilly had been blagging my head with questions, some about me, some about my family, heck, she even asked me whever Jolteons even have tails, and other such pointless questions. eventually, we went our seperate ways, thank arceus.

I soon decided that I'd go out later, see some of the things that Sunflora Forest has to offer.

Who knows? maybe I might find something interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After unpacking my stuff and having a little rest, I went to see what the rest of the forest had to offer, all I expected was a few Kecleon shops and nothing more, and so far, the only thing I found was Lilly and a pair of espeons with her, one was wearing a black scarf with a blue bow on its ear, and had quite a pretty pair of violet eyes, and the other had dark grey fur, had a purple scarf, and a red bow, with a pair of peircing crimson eyes.

"Oh! hey Nightstrike!" Lilly greeted, I noticed that the grey furred espeon was smirking.

"So this is the Nightstrike that you were on about?" she said to Lilly.

"Yeah, Nightstrike, these are my sisters, Crimson and Scarlet."

"Hi..." The regular espeon said timidly, before hiding her face.

"Hey, cutie~" The grey furred one purred suductively.

"Um...hi?" I greeted, not sure which was which, I eventually decide that the grey furred one was Crimson, much like her eyes, and the other was Scarlet because process of elimination.

"Uh...do y-you want us to s-show you around...?" Scarlet asked, she definatly seemed quite shy, and I couldn't lie, it was kind of cute.

"Sure." I replied, we all followed Scarlet.

"I-I suppose we s-should start off i-in the square..." she mumbled, I was quite confused, what did she mean by 'Square'?, We eventually got to the square, turns out it's just a large space of area with a few buildings around it.

"So...um...o-over there is Pollon's Berries, u-uh t-that's where you g-get berries, obviously." she said, pointing over to a small building which had a large image of an oran berry on it.

"Th-there's M-Madame's Clothing...that w-where you can get c-c-clothes..." she continued, pointing over to the building next to Pollon's.

"I don't know, I think I'd like Nightstrike better if he had no clothes on~" Crimson smirked, earning a stern glare from me, Lilly and Scarlet.

"Stop being inappropriate Crimson." Lilly mumbled.

"What? it's true~" Crimson purred, placing a paw on me, before I zapped her.

"Aww, stop acting like you don't like me~" she continued.

"I don't need to stop, because I'm not acting." I replied, Crimson's seemed to grin wider.

Bloody psychopath...

"U-Um, sh-shouldn't we continue sh-showing N-Ni-Nighstrike around?" Scarlet piped up.

After showing me a few lesser areas, territory of different pokemon and stuff, I decided to head home.

~?'s POV~

"EMERALD! GET UP!" I heard my sister's voice screech, I opened my eyes, surely enough, there she was, that Luxray that I'm ashamed to call a sister.

"I can't be bothered, Sapphire..." I groaned, I felt her breath on my neck as she picked me up with her maw.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:Sapphire The Luxray, eh? Yes, It is a reference, anyone who gets it gets some self esteem!**

"You can never be bothered to do ANYTHING." she snarled, I mumbled some swears to myself as we got outside.

That was when I saw someone, a jolteon of all pokemon, and it seemed like Sapphire had noticed them too, the jolteon had eyes the same shade of green as my name, heh, get it? because my name's Emerald!

That was a bad joke, I make lots of those, but anyway, they were wearing a black scarf, and frankly, they were kind of cute...they must have been new to the forest, I'm pretty

sure I'd have seen them if they weren't, and that. was when I noticed, Sapphire was pinning them down.

"SAPPHIRE! GET OFF OF THEM!" I yelled, Sapphire glared at me, malice in her eyes, but, with me being older, she obeyed, and ran off.

"Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit rough." I said to the jolteon.

"Um...it's fine" it said, I was going to guess that it was male, due to it's voice, the jolteon looked around, he looked kind of...frightend, I figured I might as well TRY and befriend him.

"My name's Emerald." I said, he looked around, he look rather uncomftorble, probably because a pokemon of the same species (Well, not exactly, I'm a luxio while Sapphire's a

luxray.) just pounced on him, I gave an incredibly uncharacteristic giggle, heck, it was uncommon for me to giggle at all.

"Uh...my name is N-Nightstrike..." The jolteon mumbled, he had a pretty unfitting name, but, it was oddly cute.

"You know...you're kinda...you're kinda cute!" I said, blush became visable on his face.

"Ah...uh...thanks?" he replied nervously, he was quite pale, probably still in shock after being pounced on, no pun intended by the way.

"erm...are...are you alright?" I asked him, he nodded, his eyes darting around.

"Yeah! yeah! I-I'm fine..." he muttered, he definatly seemed nervous, maybe even frightend.

"S-Sorry, I've g-got to go..." Nightstrike apologised, dashing off, I wasn't that fazed, I'd probably end up seeing him tomorrow.


End file.
